<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не тот Фред by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338745">Не тот Фред</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно имя, одно лицо... только они слишком разные.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не тот Фред</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фред всегда знал, что он не такой, как ожидали. Разочарование родителей. Точнее, отца, потому что маме вроде как было все равно. Бороться с мнением мужа Анджелина пыталась несколько лет после рождения сына (кажется, он еще смутно помнил их разговоры на повышенных тонах) а потом махнула рукой и перешла на воспитание дочери. Рокси была их любимицей, по крайней мере, она точно была такой, как родители хотели. Милая, яркая, одаренная — настоящая Уизли. Не злая, но иногда слишком порывистая. С учебой у нее не особенно складывалось, но это только потому, что энергичный характер не давал усидеть за книгами. Таланта на практические занятия ей хватало, а помощь брата в написании бесконечных эссе позволяла окончить год с неплохими результатами. </p><p>Разговор родителей об их успехах он услышал случайно.</p><p>— Джордж, нельзя же так. Фредди старается. Лучшие оценки на курсе. Похвали его?</p><p>— За что —  за то, что зубрит все учебники, ни одной своей мысли? Даже самой простой штуки придумать не может! Вот в мое время Фред...</p><p>— Он не твой брат, Джордж, он твой сын! — в голосе Анджелины прорезался металл. — И он превосходно окончил год без единого замечания.</p><p>— Да понятно... не злись, Энжи, — зашуршал пергамент. — Похвалю, конечно. Но...</p><p>— Никаких «но»!</p><p>— Если бы ты рожала в одно время с Одри, я бы решил, что нам подсунули второго Персика. Лучший ученик... старостой, хотя бы, надеюсь, его не назначили? </p><p>Стоящий в коридоре Фред развернулся на пятках и решительно пошел в свою комнату. Писать отказ от значка старосты, пока декан не надумала и об этом уведомить родителей. Интересно, если бы он больше пошел в смуглую черноволосую мать, как сестра, а не был копией отца и, соответственно, дяди, в честь которого он получил свое имя, — это бы что-нибудь изменило?</p><p>— ... в команду факультета по квиддичу?! Роксанна, детка, это же замечательно! — за ужином глава семейства сиял как новенький сикль. — Ты слышала, дорогая? Скоро наше имя опять будет на кубках школы! Сразу понятно, чья дочка... метлу! Нам срочно нужно приобрести самую крутую метлу, не на школьной же развалюхе моей звездочке летать?!</p><p>Рокси счастливо заулыбалась. </p><p>— Дорогой, — с намеком проговорила Анжелина и глазами показала на сына.</p><p>— А, да... — Джордж сразу утратил всю кипучую энергию, замер, потом прокашлялся и проговорил:— Фре… кхм... сынок, мы с мамой, конечно же, гордимся твоими результатами. Ну, что ты хорошо учишься... но знаешь, учеба в жизни не главное, если тебе вдруг захочется повеселиться или выкинуть какой-то финт и ты боишься, что мы будем ругаться или тебя наказывать за это...</p><p>— Джордж! — повысила голос Анжелина.</p><p>— Да-да, в общем, молодец... сын. Э-э-э... так держать.</p><p>Фред честно пытался соответствовать ожиданиям отца. Но о квиддиче речи не шло: если просто полетать он мог, то от любых трюков кружилась голова, а от вида летящего на него бладжера у него начиналась паника. </p><p>С помощью в отцовских «Вредилках» не задалось: у него просто не было таланта видеть потенциал в каждой щепке. Но тут за двоих старалась Рокси.</p><p>Фред категорически отказался от места старосты и честно пытался учиться хуже: писал, но «забывал» сдать эссе, пряча глаза, молчал на уроках и усилием воли ограничил чтение дополнительной литературы. </p><p>Но привело это только к нескольким вызовам к декану, где его очень мягко и долго расспрашивали о том, что же с ним случилось, и обследованию в больничном крыле. Хоть удалось уговорить не вызывать родителей: папа не любил, когда дети болели, это вызывало в нем слишком много негативных воспоминаний.</p><p>Оценки вниз так и не поползли: преподаватели просто оставляли его после урока, чтобы поговорить о «заваленной» теме. А он в процессе разговора так увлекался, что начинал рассказывать о своих идеях и мыслях, которые явно выходили далеко за тот минимум, что требовался для хорошей оценки за курс. </p><p>Мама хвалила. Отец, после ее напоминаний,  тоже. Но Фред по-прежнему чувствовал себя предателем. Чужим человеком, занявшим место любимого и близкого члена семьи. Не выдержав, однажды он нашел альбом школьных фотографий и долго вглядывался в лицо улыбающегося Фреда Уизли — того, настоящего, которого так любило все старшее поколение Уизли. Гениального загонщика, выдумщика и проказника... </p><p>Наверное, это была какая-то дурацкая шутка судьбы — то, что он мог бы положить свою нынешнюю колдофотку рядом с той, из альбома, и вряд ли кто-то нашел бы хоть хоть одно отличие. Может, поэтому отец, как-то раз на каникулах столкнулся с ним рано утром в коридоре, со сна не осознал реальности и, расцветая счастливой улыбкой, с протянутой рукой шагнул вперед... чтобы через мгновение вспомнить и, разом утратив все живое тепло и словно выцветая, как старая колдография, отвернуться.</p><p>Из окна гриффиндорской башни была видна стена, под которой когда-то погиб Фред. Каменные осколки давно убрали, кладку восстановили, и о былой трагедии их семьи напоминала только маленькая, незаметная памятная табличка в нише. Если пройти по стене, то можно встать наверху, над этим местом. Говорят, что в миг смерти все равны. Если он не может быть таким, как настоящий Фред Уизли, при жизни, то, возможно... </p><p>— Эй, Фредди, чего застыл? Только тебя ждем! — Рокси хлопнула его по плечу. — Идем!</p><p>— Да-да, конечно, извините.</p><p>— У тебя такое лицо было... — Роксанна остановилась, нахмурилась и повела ладонью в воздухе, подбирая слова. — Ну, как будто тебе поставили «выше ожидаемого» вместо «превосходно» по всем экзаменам. Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, Ро. Все хорошо.</p><p>Она вдруг закусила губу, порывисто обняла его и прижалась, детским жестом утыкаясь лбом в плечо:</p><p>— Ты только глупостей никаких не делай, ладно?</p><p>— Конечно! Что ты придумала, какие еще глупости! — он оглянулся: стена за окном манила пройтись по краю.</p><p>— Конечно, это же ты! — Рокси засмеялась с явным облегчением и вцепилась в руку Фреда.— Наши уже ждут. Побежали!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>